Wrapped up in Love
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge: Number Three: Love /Contains Mech/mech fluff Shounen-ai? .. I think...\\


Wrapped up in Love

OoOoO

100 Theme Challenge: Number Three: Love

(Contains mech/mech fluff? I think...)

OoOoO

Skywarp let out an circuitry peircing scream as he felt someone poke his wing hard when he was simply drinking the last bit of energon he had while being a loner.

"Will you shut up already!" Thundercracker hissed at the black and purple jet.

Skywarp whimpered but nodded slowly.  
"Good. Now, I demand you to get me some energon!" Thundercracker ordered, glaring at the jet.

"B- but, I don't have any m- more!" Skywarp wailed, shuddering in the blue jet's hold.

"That's why you go and get me some!"  
"F- from where!" Skywarp stared up with ruby red optics.

"Steal it from Starscream or Slipstream or ANYONE!" Thundercracker yelled in Skywarp's face and turned around with a huff.

"Tch. Just go!" He pointed in the direction where everyone would probably be.

Skywarp nodded quickly and ran off, scared for his life.

Thundercracker huffed again in annoyace and glared at a moon rock, kicking it away. He ignored the slight heat he felt on his cheek plates and sat, waiting for his energon impatiently.

While waiting, Thundercracker watched random moon rocks float around and slowly drift away.

So inticed by the little rocks, he didn't notice the smaller mech behind him. "T- Thundercracker?" Skywarp mumbled quietly, staring curiously at the blue seeker.

"Wah!" Thundercracker cried in surprise as he quickly turned around to look at the purple jet.

"W- what is it! Oh, my energon..." He muttered, staring blankly. He quickly shook his helm and swiped the energon from Skywarp's servo's.

"Your not thanked!" He huffed and drank the sweet fuel that kept them all going and living.

"Sorry..." Skywarp whispered as quiet as he could and turned to walk back inside the crashed ship silently.

"..." Thundercracker watched the seeker slip away while chugging his energon. "What a soft spark!" He snorted and crossed his arms before laying on the cold rocks with an annoyed look in his red optics.

"..." The blue seeker clone groaned and stood, walking back towards the abandonded ship and stalk through the darkly lit halls until he found the one room he was searching for.

Without knocking, Thundercracker barged into the room, looking around furiously. He paused when he saw what he was looking for curled up on a big berth, in a light recharge.

Thundercracker walked over and froze as the recharging figure turned over. The blue clone swallowed slowly, watching as the moon light flooded into the room from the small cracks in the walls, and ghosted over the figure on the berth.

"..." Thundercracker walked over slowly and leaned down to stare at the sleepy face of the purple clone.

He wouldn't admit it outloud, but Skywarp looked pretty cute when sleeping.

Thundercracker quietly hummed in slight annoyance at himself, and sighed. He gently sat down on the other side of the sleeping seeker as quietly as he could.

A weird sensation drifted to Thundercracker's spark, making it feel light and fuzzy.

'Weird.' He thought, gently shaking his helm. 'What is t-' His thoughts froze the moment he felt something wrap around his waist.

"'Cracker..." He slowly looked down to see Skywarp still half in recharge but at the same time half awake. The purple seeker's arm had wrapped around his waist, and he blinked as Skywarp cuddled against his frame.

Inwardly, Thundercracker sighed in annoyance again but oddly he felt himself move towards the small frame and lay beside it.

'Wait, what?' He thought hurridly before slightly heating up when he wrapped his arms around the frame cuddling up beside him.

"Sleep..." Thundercracker listened to Skywarp's soft quiet voice mumble before going back into recharge.

"You owe me, coward." Thundercracker hissed quietly with a small smirk. He rested his helm on the cool berth and then offlined his optics and soon fell into recharge, but quickly making sure that Skywarp was still safe in his arms.

OoOoO

Cute? Yes!

Weird? Yup!

Sorry if no one likes shounen-ai.


End file.
